


【evanstan+海包】良性循环—38

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Hemsworth/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 25





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环—38

Sebastian以前的花边消息可比Chris Evans多多了，女朋友一个接一个的换，风流多情的像株招枝摇曳的柳，hemsworth想不出是什么让Sebastian对Evans念念不忘，他俩从认识到纠纠缠缠那么久，曾经的hemsworth还能调侃他们是真爱，现在已经确定自己动了心的hemsworth却怎么都不愿意把他俩往“真爱”这两个字上面想。

hemsworth扯开Sebastian的衣服一点一点下吻，他不甘心，不甘心即使Evans对待Sebastian这样不好Sebastian依旧爱着对方，不甘心Sebastian从未在他身上驻留。他解开皮带褪掉内裤，内裤上已经有了一大块深色的水迹。硕大的阴茎戳着Sebastian的腹股沟，滑腻腻的在上面拖出一道湿痕，hemsworth从床头柜的抽屉里试着摸了摸，摸出了小片方方正正，他拿牙撕开，里面自带的润滑流了一手，hemsworth扣着Sebastian的大腿窝，手指逗弄着对方两个粉紫的囊袋。

下体如同浸在适宜的温水中，浑身轻飘飘的不像话，Sebastian时不时喘息两声，流奶与蜜的喘气伴着流奶与蜜的铃口，酥麻沿着尾椎骨直钻头皮，hemsworth手心又烫又糙，每擦过龟头皮下缝隙时都会激起Sebastian的颤栗，hemsworth的另一只手开始转移阵地，紧实翘腿中隐秘的花穴被一根手指捅开，层层肉壁吸附包裹，他抽插搅动，不多时，又捅进去一根手指。

Sebastian挺久没做了，他的后穴紧的要命，虽说手指进入有润滑，可肛周被撑开的微微疼痛令Sebastian推了推身上的人。

hemsworth差点以为Sebastian发现了。

他把Sebastian翻了个面，Sebastian顺从的翘起臀部毫无防备的趴跪在柔软的床上。

hemsworth双膝将Sebastian岔开的腿分的更开，他狰狞的巨物从Sebastian的身后贴着对方的垂下的阴茎睾丸，双手揉着对方的胸，指节夹着对方的乳头拧夹。

Sebastian额头抵在小臂上软软的呻吟，臀瓣朝hemsworth发硬的东西上左右蹭动。

hemsworth同样气息不稳，他拍了两下Sebastian挺翘的屁股，用力的掰开臀瓣。

他手指弯曲，准确无误的按在了Sebastian的前列腺，Sebastian像过电一样急喘出声，hemsworth毫不客气的用手指来回抽插搅弄起来。

“啊……！等、等一下！”Sebastian还没有做好准备就被灵活的手指玩弄的上下流水，hemsworth的手指很长，因为体格原因也比常人要粗，两根手指在后穴里撑着，又涨又麻的感觉令Sebastian腰肢酸软，hemsworth另一只手快速撸动着Sebastian的阴茎，趴在对方身上又咬又舔的厮磨对方挺立起的乳头。

“Chris……”

Sebastian哼哼唧唧的转身亲吻对方，太舒服了让他的大脑愈发混沌，软舌舔着hemsworth的下巴嘴唇像只讨好的猫。

hemsworth像真正和Sebastian恋爱那样回应了对方的吻。

此时此刻的Sebastian放松的依偎在hemsworth怀里，臀部高高翘起抵着hemsworth的阴茎，hemsworth恨不得不管不顾直接冲进去，但是他总归还顾及着Sebastian的身体，hemsworth会被Sebastian可爱又勾人的一面吸引，可这种毫无防备且全身心依赖的顺服是Chris hemsworth得不到的唯有Chris Evans才有的殊荣。

hemsworth嫉妒的咬紧了牙关。

没有办法不嫉妒，嫉妒的丑陋之心谁都不想拥有，可这种时候又怎么能控制的住？自小到大一帆风顺的hemsworth头一回尝到了挫败感，他没有办法说服自己Sebastian压根对他一点都没意思，也没有办法不不嫉妒即使Evans将Sebastian弃之如敝履，Sebastian仍深爱对方无法自拔。

黑暗中沉默蔓延，暧昧且情色的水声与喘息倒是愈演愈烈。

hemsworth从身后环着Sebastian，指甲一会搔着Sebastian的铃口，一会戳进后穴摸着前列腺，又痒又舒服，又麻又安适，他的囊袋在hemsworth的照料下悬垂晃动，乳头被拧的又红又大，张开浅浅的缝。Sebastian的后背脖颈被亲咬的全是青紫的吻痕，小片大片的印在白皙的皮肤上。

hemsworth又朝肉穴里添了根手指，三根手指足够宽，凉丝丝的空气也趁机钻了进去。Sebastian揪紧床单，身后人手指没再离开他的肉穴，模拟着肉棒在他的后穴里抽插，他的身体可能是太敏感了，对方抽插数次就让他缩着身体缩着脚趾嗯嗯啊啊的叫个不停；淫液流了一屁股，顺着内腿根滴到床单，紧实的臀瓣夹着被修剪的无毛粉棕花穴，垂坠着干净光滑的囊袋，已经适应了黑暗环境的hemsworth能看清手里玩弄的性器，他几乎是没有丝毫踌躇的抽出手指将头埋了下去。

“呃啊——”

Sebastian呜呜乱叫着，屁股里突然多出条滑而灵活的软物钻进肉壁舔着，他想往前爬却被扣着腿根掰开。

“别舔……啊…………呜………！”

Sebastian被舔的直哼，后面还有吸力，作的他大脑空白扭着身体咬床单胡言乱语。前列腺液打湿床单，hemsworth的鼻尖、下巴、嘴唇潮湿，他抬起头用拇指擦过下颌舔了舔嘴角，他挽起袖口提枪后入，腰胯一送整个被吞了大半，可苦了Sebastian，被侵犯的Sebastian惊喘一声乱射了一床的精水。

高潮后立刻做爱会很痛，hemsworth没有动作，埋在Sebastian的肚子里像待行刑的凶物，Sebastian这时清醒了大半，他胸膛起伏喘息，高潮的余韵未过，屁眼里夹着的肉棒完全不是他在做梦，他有些恼怒，他和Chris甚至还没和好，Chris竟擅自闯进来和他做了这档子事，简直无耻。他刚想回头说话，一条黑布突然蒙住了他的眼睛，又有什么绳状物直接绑住了他的双手。

其实hemsworth是怕的，他怕Sebastian看到是他，说白了他根本没有勇气面对Sebastian，这种行为说难听点是强奸，说好听点叫诱奸，他明知道Sebastian不知道他不是Evans依旧冒着Evans的假身份，事到如今也停不下来了，今天的事情就算今天不被Sebastian知道早晚也会东窗事发，他和Sebastian彻彻底底玩蛋都是自找的……hemsworth突然很难过，他停了一会儿，把自己的东西从Sebastian的后穴里抽了出来。

——因为再怎么样，Sebastian也不该遭受这些。

是他对不起Sebastian。

Sebastian察觉到身后人轻轻吻了吻他的发顶，然后抽出那物，一时间后穴收缩无法关合有些不适。  
“Chris！”Sebastian哑着嗓子把蒙着眼睛的领带扯下扔掉，饱含怒气的撂蹄子踹了身后人一脚，接着他的声音就像被掐住一样断了，

“hemsworth……？！”Sebastian堪称惊吓，身体往后蹿直接压到了枕头上。

hemsworth跪在床上盯着被子不吭声。

Sebastian以为自己在做梦，他愣愣的看着hemsworth，然后突然看到对方下体半硬的庞然大物，也不顾双手还被绑着，脸爆红的抓起被子砸在对方身上。

hemsworth被兜头一砸，尴尬的攥着被子咳了一声。然后Sebastian扫到自己惨兮兮的下体青青紫紫的皮肤，僵硬的伸手抓着被角挡在自己身前。

二人面面相觑。

“你不该解释一下吗？”Sebastian色厉内荏，他眉头紧锁实则心慌意乱。

hemsworth满怀负罪感的笼统的说了下他进来的前因后果，Sebastian越听越僵硬，hemsworth没有说他们怎么滚上床的，但他已经想起来了。

Sebastian感觉整个人都不太好。

“你、”他打断了hemsworth的叙述，“那你怎么能这样，我……我都不知道是你。”

“那你以为我是谁？”hemsworth视线顺时移到Sebastian身上，“是谁那么让你念念不忘，撅着屁股求着被操，是谁那么让你……”

“Chris hemsworth！”Sebastian气的捂住hemsworth的嘴，“你不要太过分！”

“……”

hemsworth握住Sebastian的两只手包在手心，眉眼沉郁而低落，

“我很担心你。”

Sebastian心里突然感到一丝难以置信，他震动且不可思议的看着hemsworth。

只见hemsworth珍惜的吻了吻他的指尖，吻了吻他的手背，又重复了一遍，

“我很担心你。”

“hemsworth……”

Sebastian的手被hemsworth握着，他想抽回手，却没有挣出。

“Seb”，hemsworth紧紧攥着Sebastian的手指，如同悬崖峭壁上紧紧扣住石块的人，那种不甘心几乎从眼里涌溢而出，

“我也是Chris。”

Sebastian彻底呆住了。

“是我就不行吗？”hemsworth问，“我能让你开心，能让你快乐，有什么需要我随时可以帮忙，你想什么我都可以给你买，只有你一个，只爱你一个，我把自己的一切交给你，即便如此，也不行吗？”

Sebastian心跳的飞快，他咬了咬下唇偏头道，“hemsworth，你在胡说些什么啊……”

hemsworth靠近后躲的Sebastian，劲健的胳膊挡住Sebastian的逃路，Sebastian像只受惊的兔子眼眶红红双手抵着hemsworth的胸口，hemsworth理所当然的不会给Sebastian逃离的机会，他上手拖着Sebastian的腰胯按到自己小腹，然后扶着自己那大的吓人的阴茎捅了进去。

“！”

Sebastian被hemsworth的表白弄的满脑子混乱，可对方来势汹汹，他大张着退几乎瞬间被操到哑音，hemsworth耸动下体一下比一下撞的重，抽插来回都能从最敏感的那点过，Sebastian双手被绑揪着床单受不住的带着哭腔呻吟，扭着身体想要逃开。

“不舒服吗”，hemsworth抓着Sebastian的胳膊按在头顶，力气大的让Sebastian周边的皮肤都有了白印，“总不会比Evans差的吧？”

“呃啊……！”Sebastian根本说不出来话，他被hemsworth按着上半身动不了，下半身只要有躲的意思就会被hemsworth更用力的顶到最深，他本能的摇着头渴望hemsworth能放他一把，后穴收缩裹着hemsworth的粗大已经完全不受控制的绞动。

hemsworth确实不想听Sebastian说什么，就算说了无非就是不要不行不想不可以，他心里也万分不是滋味，他和Evans都是Chris，待遇却差别成这样吗？

hemsworth愈发凶狠，沉沉的目光令Sebastian甚至感到丝丝害怕，Sebastian被干的嘴角溢出口涎，双瞳迷离失焦，hemsworth每操进去一次，都能带出来微白的半透明黏沫，Sebastian的前头柱身翘着，不断吐露清沥的液体，像失禁一样流了自己一腹。

Sebastian觉得自己是真的快不行了，巨大的快感灭顶似的笼罩着他，他的呻吟与喘息变得痛苦和扭曲，又夹杂着蜜糖的甜腻，他夹着hemsworth的腰又哭又叫的求对方放开他，可hemsworth置若罔闻不说还变本加厉，公狗腰挺弄不停的把又大又粗的肉棒塞进Sebastian的肉穴捣到对方的敏感点。  
Sebastian腿根抽搐腰肢摆动，前端射出一股一股的白浊，hemsworth没有放过他的意思，他把肉棒塞的更里，又搅又转，一会儿高频快速抽插，一会儿慢速却用力极狠的撞进深处。Sebastian哭的嗓子发哑，射完精液的肉棒已经射不出东西，前面甚至开始发痛，但快感依旧从后面源源不断的传递，以至于他又有了想射的错觉，他的小腹发紧，有什么不知名的液体再次占据了他的生殖器。

Sebastian几乎是在拼命推开hemsworth，然而早已脱力的他就是在蚍蜉撼树，  
“hemsworth……啊…………不要、不要再做了……我、呜嗯……啊…我想去卫生间……求你、不要再……啊……哈…”

“seb，”

hemsworth握着Sebastian纤细的脚踝将他蜷缩抽搐的腿掰开，如海的眼睛蓄着风暴，挟着身下Sebastian这艘跌宕的扁舟，

“尿给我看。”

tbc


End file.
